


Snap out of it

by kittipaws



Series: oc stuff 2 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cults, Established Relationship, Height Differences, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Murder, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittipaws/pseuds/kittipaws
Summary: "I just want the old you back."





	Snap out of it

**Author's Note:**

> no proof reading, we die like men....im so tired hhhh i wrote this kind of quickly tho.

James wishes he could go back to the time before Dustin became like this. He used to be so loving and gentle, but now he hardly ever came to visit James.

Dustin fell right into the devil’s trap, she had him wrapped around her finger, he obeyed her every command. His mind wasn’t right, not like how it was before. She had corrupted him with false ideas, with the belief that he needed to kill, for her sake. He would kill almost anyone if she told him to.

James watches from the hallway of the dark house as Dustin pulls the knife out of an innocent person’s chest as their body dropped dead to the ground like a fly hit with a flyswatter ,dead to the world as they bled out.

“Join me.” Dustin says as he walks closer and closer to him with an eerie grin on his face, ignoring the dead body on the floor,backing James up against the wall.

“What do you mean?” He tries to act naive, pretend as if he has no idea what he is about to say.

“Together we can be happy. Come join our group.” James knew what he meant by “group”. It was that shady cult that brainwashed him, that made him like this. Dustin wouldn’t accept that it was horrible for him, they would make him think he was a traitor and human scum if he had so much of a thought that this might be wrong.

“I…” He paused, unable to think of anything that wouldn’t upset him.

Dustin pins his arms against the wall, his tight grip against James’s wrists. Despite how short he was, Dustin held him in place.

“They know what is best for us. Join me and we can be happy together.”

James starts to tear up. “S-snap out of it.” he pauses as the shorter boy stares up at him. “Please just snap out of this. I just want the old you back.”

“This has always been who I am, this has been what I’ve been hiding this whole time.” He tightens his grip on James’s wrists which were now red.

“You used to be so loving and gentle...you’re hurting me.” he winced in pain.

Dustin let go of him and stared blankly, lost in thought. After a minute of staring blankly into space, he then held his hand, more gently this time.

“Let’s go.”

“I don’t want to go to-”

“No, not there.” Dustin interrupted. “We’re leaving here, where they can’t find us.”

The look on Dustin’s face turned from an unhinged expression, to a blank expression, now to the old expression of love that he used to have. 

He started to come back to his senses.

“I can’t hurt you anymore.”


End file.
